Into the Mist
by tinylexie
Summary: How exactly did Luna survive her captivity at Malfoy Manor? Answer: By using her own unique way of surviving. This is for Round 4 of alyssialui's Twister Challenge. In this round, we had to choose a restriction. I chose "Fic must be titled 'Into the Mist.'"


**Author's Note****: This is for the fourth round of alyssialui's Twister Challenge. In this round, we had to choose a restriction. I chose "Fic must be titled 'Into the Mist.'" **

Many considered Luna Lovegood to be a strange girl. She just wasn't all there. Most of the time, she seemed to be living in her own little world, a world that only made sense to her. Even her own housemates were unable to understand her, and Ravenclaws were known for their ability to make sense out of the senseless. But even they couldn't make sense out of Luna Lovegood.

People thought that Luna was out of touch with reality because her voice sounded like one who was constantly living in some weird dream. But those people could not have been more wrong. Luna was very much in touch with reality. And contrary to popular belief, Luna could indeed feel _normal _emotions.

When Luna's mother died, everyone was surprised by how unaffected Luna appeared to be. But then again, Luna had always been a bit of an oddball. Perhaps it really wasn't so surprising that Luna didn't appear to grieve over the loss of her mother.

What people didn't realize, however, was that Luna's "I'm from a different planet" persona was really just her own unique way of dealing with emotions such as sadness. They did say, after all, that everyone handled grief differently.

Luna did moan for her mother. She just didn't show it, except to her father. She really was glad that she still had her father in her life. Luna didn't know what she would have done if she had been left all alone in the world.

In many ways, Luna was like her father. They both dealt with emotional turmoil in ways that weren't considered normal, even in a world of magic where there were more than a fair share of wizards and witches that were just plain weird.

Considering all this information, it really wasn't surprising when Luna handled her captivity at Malfoy Manor with seemingly no fear. As always, she appeared to be unaffected by her surroundings and by her current circumstances.

Luna, however, was afraid. She was afraid for herself. She was afraid for her father. She was afraid for her good friend, Harry Potter. She was afraid for the entire Wizarding World. Luna just didn't show any of this on the outside.

It really helped Luna, though, that she wasn't completely alone down in the dungeons. She had Mr. Ollivander to talk with. And he was a really nice man. Many people thought that he was a bit strange, too. In other words, he was perfect company for Luna.

And Luna also wasn't tortured in any way. Unlike poor Mr. Ollivander. No, she was rather insignificant to her captors. She was merely a hostage to be used against her father. Oh, her poor father. He must be so worried about her. Luna hoped that he would be able to hold himself together.

"Don't worry about me, Father," Luna would often say when she and Mr. Ollivander were alone. The wandmaker did not mind her talking out loud, as he often did the same thing himself. "I'm just fine. They're not hurting me. Just worry about taking care of yourself."

During the end of her captivity, Luna saw a lot of Draco Malfoy. His face clearly showed the fear and the terror that Luna was feeling in the inside. Draco never spoke to Luna or Mr. Ollivander, however. He just gave them food and water.

Luna liked Draco a lot more than the man that was called Wormtail. Wormtail was just as afraid as Draco was, but Wormtail seemed to take some enjoyment out of Luna's and Mr. Ollivander's predicament. Draco, on the other hand, did not. In fact, he would often look at them with sad, apologetic eyes. Luna found that to be strange. She never blamed Draco for anything. She didn't even blame Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. From all the conversations that Luna had heard from her cell, it was clear that the Malfoys were just as much as prisoners as she was. It really was sad. No one should be a prisoner in their own home. Home was where you were supposed to feel safe and secure. It wasn't that way with the Malfoys, however.

It really was all strange to Luna. She had always heard that the Malfoys were evil. Maybe they weren't doing anything to help her or Mr. Ollivander, but they didn't seem evil to her either. They weren't physically hurting her or Mr. Ollivander, for instance. Luna really was living in a strange world.

As mentioned above, Luna was really glad that she wasn't completely alone. She didn't know how she would have handled being completely alone. It was always nice to have company. Having company made things not look completely bad. It was true that things weren't exactly good, but it was also true that things could be a lot worse.

Perhaps Luna was living in a fairytale world that was out of touch with reality. Perhaps she should have shown how afraid she was. But that was not Luna's style. No, Luna's way of coping had always been different from how others coped.

Luna would survive her captivity in the only way that she knew. She would survive her captivity the same way that she had survived everything else in her life.

Luna would survive whatever came her way by giving her mind the freedom to journey into the mist, into a place that was far away from reality, into a world where she was living happily and safely with _both_ her mother and her father. Luna also had her friends in this world, and they were happy and safe as well.

The mist probably would have befuddled others, but to Luna it was her strength, her protection, and her comfort. The mist was her own unique way of surviving.


End file.
